


I tripped over a rock and somehow ended up here with you, and sometimes I don't know if it was a curse or a blessing

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Arcade, Chaptered, Dates, DeepTalks, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Other, Parties, Spencers AU, gonta and ryoma work at the pet store, himiko works at a magic store, hot topic AU, kaito kaede and kiibo work at build a bear, kirumi works at hallmark, korekiyo works at a bar not in the mall, mall au basically, might run into other game characters but idk yet, miu and tenko work at victorias secret, rantaro and amaguuji centered, rantaro and kokichi work at hot topic, shuichi and maki work at spencers, this will be fun, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: "I've never met anyone like you.""And you won't ever again.""I believe that. You're one of a kind and I wouldn't have it any other way.""I couldn't understand why you like me even if I tried my hardest.""And that's why I'm here, to make sure you know someday."Amaguuji centered fic! Read tags and notes for more <3
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. It's early

"Would you stop?" I slap oumas hand away from my arm. 

"Well then listen to me!" He huffs, looking up at me like a small child. 

He's lucky I think of him as a little brother, even if we are the same age. "What is it?" 

"Okay so! You know the boy that works at the Spencer's that comes in here all the time?" He rocks back and forth on his heels. 

"Saihara? The kid with the blue hair you stare at all the time?" I start folding the shirts in front of me. We got a new shippment today. 

"You know his name?! And I don't stare at him." He stands next to me. 

"Yes, I know his name. I don't know how you don't. He gave it too you in his email the first time he came here, and that girl that's with him all the time has said it multiple times." I finish folding the shirts and turn towards him, sighing. "We are opening soon. You still need to hang the lanyards up." 

"Whatever, anyway I need to get to my point." 

"Go on." I hop behind the counter and he starts hanging the lanyards up. 

"I want to ask him to hang out. And was wondering if you want to and bring a plus one? That is if he says yes." 

"You mean you want to do a double date? I don't have anyone I could bring." I yawn, leaning back onto the counter. 

"Wh- it's not a date! I'm not asking him on a date! And find someone because you're coming with!" He grumbles. 

I sigh. "Fine. Go open the door please." 

"No you do it. I need to grab the buttons from the back." 

"You're a little shit." I hop over the counter again, heading towards the door. 

"True!" He skips playfully too the back. 

I grunt and unlock the doors, stepping out and propping them open. I might as well wait for the first customer while I'm out here. Not that I expect anyone to be here this early. 

To my surprise though, I see a person walking this way. He has long dark green hair and is wearing a mask. I see his eyes squint as he sees the store I'm standing in front of is open. 

"Good morning sir. Welcome to hot topic." I give a smile. "Here for anything specific?" 

He tucks a piece of hair behind his ear and I see his eyes squint again. I assume he's smiling. "Yes, actually. I'm looking for some jeans and patches." His voice is soft and welcoming. 

"Ah of course. I can help you with that, just follow me." I keep my same smile and walk with him back to the jeans. "What type you looking for?" 

"Ah yes, these." He shows me a picture of some black ripped jeans. 

I nod, bending down and going through the shelves. 

I pause for a moment when he speaks up, but continue. "My apologies, but may I ask your name?" 

"Oh yeah, no worries. I'm rantaro amami." I scan the bottom shelves and find the jeans he showed me. "What size do you need?" 

"Medium." 

I nod grabbing them and handing them to him. "You said you're also looking for patches?" 

"Yes. I don't have specifics, but I still would like some." 

"No problem, there right over here." We walk together to small tub of patches. I look around to see if anyone else is here yet, but I don't see anything. Ouma isn't back yet either.

Hes looking through them and it's quiet so I decide to make conversation. "Whats your name?" 

"Ah I should've said so sooner. I'm Korekiyo Shinguuji, but please call me Kiyo." 

"That's a very pretty name." I lean against the back of the counter. 

"As is yours." He turns around, holding a few patches. "Are you the only one that works this early?" He asks, folding the jeans over his arms. 

"Ah no. My friend is in the back right now. He was being his usual self and avoiding opening the store." I shrug. "Well truthfully, hes probably just nervous." 

"About what may I ask?" He fidgets with the patches in his hands and I notice he has a bandage on both. Peculiar. 

"I don't know if you've been to Spencer's, but there's a boy with blue hair that works there that comes here alot and my friend has a little crush on him. He said he's going to 'ask him to hang out' today and that he wants me to find a plus one to come with. I know he wants it to be a date and just wants me to come along with another person so it seems like a group thing, but they will end up just going off on their own." I laugh a little. "Anyways, lets get you checked out." I hop back over the counter and he circles around to the front, sitting his things down as I start ringing them up. 

"I sincerely hope it goes well for him." 

I nod. "Me too. Now I just have to find someone to go with me." I snicker to myself. 

"Hm." 

"Hm what?" I look up asim putting the things in a bag. 

"Sorry if this is strange, but if you cannot find anyone I wouldn't mind going with." 

I blink back. This man is so pretty. . . and I just met him.. and he's willing to come as my plus one.. god my luck is great today. I can't explain why he-

I get pulled out of my thoughts with ouma snapping in my face. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" 

"You can stop now- I'm back to reality." I sigh. "It'll be $20 even, and, I'd love if you came with me." I smile slightly. 

"Oh?? You just met this boy and you're asking him to be your plus one?? You must really like him.." Ouma leans over the counter and squints at korekiyo, as if that will help him see the boy better. 

"Ouma- quit it." I take the money from him and hand him his bag. "I'm sorry about him.." I laugh a little, scratching the back of my neck then elbowing ouma in the side. 

"It's quite alright." He crosses his arms over his body. "Oh right, here's my number, for when or if you would like me to come with.." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote it down with neat hand writing. "Regardless if you'd like me to come or not, I'd like to talk more." His eyes squint, and I know that means he's smiling. 

"Of course." I can't help but smile back, relaxing all my muscles. 

He waves goodbye and I wave back. I then sink down onto the floor and cover my face sighing. "Fuck…" 

"Rantaros got a crusshhh!" Kokichi laughs. 

"Shut up." 

He sticks his tounge out at me and walks to the front of the store, presumably to greet a customer. 

That was the best morning at my job ive had.. Maybe ever. 

I guess this solves my plus one issue, huh? 


	2. The day is getting better, hopefully it'll stay that way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little short but next ones gonna be kinda long and eventful so deal with it

The day wraps up quicker than I thought it would and I go to head out, waiting on ouma so I can close the gate guarding the shop. I have no clue what he's doing that's taking so long,, 

As if on que, he comes skipping from the back, grin on his face. "Sorry for keeping you waiting! I was just cleaning some stuff up!~" He giggles. 

I sigh, locking up the place as he starts to walk ahead. "That's clearly a lie. You even laughed afterwards. You aren't even trying anymore." I fish out my car keys and walk faster to catch up with him. 

"Jeez! You sound like shumai! You're no fun at all!" He groans, dramatically slumping as he walks. 

"Shumai? You already giving him nicknames?" I snicker. "I assume he said yes to the 'hangout' then?" I put up airquotes when I say hangout. 

"First of all, fuck you. And second of all, yes! He said he'd be happy to!" He smiles wide to himself. I'm glad to see him so happy.. 

"When are you going?" 

"Tonight!" 

"Tonight…?" I stop in my tracks. "When we're you planning on telling me this..?" 

"Oh uh- let me check.." He looks at his wrist for about two seconds, "right about…" He looks back up. "Now."

"I literally hate you." 

"Whatttt? Don't be so mean! You have someone to go with right? What about that creepy dude you met today with the mask?" 

"Wh- he's not creepy- and I didn't know you were planning on today.." I sigh one more time, continuing to walk. Guess I better text him then.. Huh..?

I get to my car and ouma waves me goodbye, telling me to meet him and saihara with my plus one at the roller rink at 8. That gives me 3 hours.. Jesus Christ… 

I open my car door and slump in my seat, digging the number I was given out of my pocket and typing it in, decideding to start the conversation simply. 

Me: hey, this is Rantaro, aka the guy that works at hot topic haha. 

Kiyo: oh, good evening Amami. Did you just get off work? 

Me: yeah I did. 

Kiyo: I suppose it went well? Did your friend end up asking the boy he liked to hang out? 

Me: oh yeah. It went real well apparently to the point they are hanging out tonight at 8… thats what I came to ask you, is if you'd like to come as my plus one still? That is if you're not busy. 

Kiyo: ah how delightful, I actually don't have work tonight so I am free to go. Where exactly will we be meeting? 

I smile to myself, quietly getting really excited in my head. 

Me: 8 at the arcade downtown. I could pick you up though if need be :) 

Kiyo: yes, if you could that would be most appreciated. :)

Kiyo gives me his address and tells me he will see me later. I'm more excited than I probably should be… regardless, I need to get back home and get ready. 

Throwing my keys onto my couch, is start moving things through my closet and finding a good outfit to wear. A striped turtle neck, a basic tally hall T-shirt over it, some ripped black jeans, and some platform boots, as I usually wear. This should work well. 

I pull everything on pretty fast then start messing with my hair, it's always messy after work because when I get stressed I run my hands through it. It's not a very good habit. 

I fix my piercings and straighten my clothes out in the mirror, smiling to myself. I look pretty good. 

Checking my phone, I see it's about 7:00. I should probably head out, since I might have trouble finding his place and all. 

This will be fun… and pretty nerve racking too. Overall, I'm excited to get to know him better. Yeah… that's going to be nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who works where? 
> 
> HOT TOPIC: rantaro and kokichi  
> SPENCER'S: shuichi and maki  
> BUILD A BEAR: kaede, kaito, and kaito  
> HALLMARK: kirumi  
> PET STORE: gonta and ryoma  
> MAGIC STORE: himiko  
> VICTORIA'S SECRET: miu and tenko  
> BAR (not in the mall): korekiyo


End file.
